Revenge is my Creed
by Karpassieni
Summary: They called themselves protectors, the slayers of demons. It was their job and destiny to protect humans from the demons that lurked in the shadows of ignorance and fear. As for him, it was the sole purpose of his life, the only thing that kept him going and nothing else matterered to him but the path of revenge.


**I´m back! XD I´m really really sorry for the delay It´s been, what, over a year? But if you have read my author´s note for The life of Ex-delinquent you understand the reason. And you could say that I had a very rough year. **

**As you know I am suffering from depression that people often have to go through after a stroke and my right hand didn't like to go to school very much. The "side effects" from the stroke were pretty nasty and painful and it was pretty exhausting for my mental health as well. As if that wasn't enough. After things were going in better direction for me, a very dear friend of mine tried suicide and soon after that my dad got a transient ischemic attack. So that didn't do any good for my mental health which was already fragile. And let's add there a new school, school stress and exam weeks. All in all it was really harsh year for me. Now things are looking better and there´s a great deal of improvement with my mental health^^**

**But I cannot say that these experiences weren't completely useless and traumatic. During the past year I grew mentally and socially and now I can understand myself better and can communicate with people more openly. It was very hard journey and when I look past I can't help but wonder how I get through all of it. But I had people who supported and helped me get past all of it and I´m very grateful of that. I also want to thank my lovely readers who were really understanding and supporting. All those great reviews made my day^^  
**

******So I just want to say this for all of you: even when life treats you badly and living is hard, don't stop, keep going forward, push yourself through obstacles, and you notice that all the hard work was worth it. Life is short and wonderful thing, don't waste it but cherish it.**

**And few words about this fic. It took me a whole year to finish this. sure there was breaks I had to take because of all those events but still I wrote this for ages. This story went a hell through of changes and brain storming before it ended up like this. This story was thought up during my depression and I think it might show from this. Also this story is about survival and getting through of life´s obstacles so there will be a lot of angst, depression, agony and stuff like that. (Do not worry, I´m not gonna do this wrists open story. There will be a plenty of happy moments and some fluffy too^^) I´m gonna challenge myself with this one and see how well I can write human feelings and understand them. This is also going to be a pretty long story and there will be a serious plot in this.  
**

**In the end I want to thank Metallic efekt, a borrowed beta. who was dear and beta´ed this for me and a huge thanks and hugs goes for my dear sis Solanine. She thought and threw suggestions with me and that helped me a lot. Without her this story would not be this solid and logical. Luv ya sis 3  
**

****** I wrote this story for myself and you could say that I poured a little bit of my soul in this so I hope you enjoy^^  
**

* * *

The night of Karakura town was silent. The only thing she could hear was a distant humming of cars as they drove by and her own labored breathing and the rapid beating of her heart. Soon all other voices vanished and the world was filled by her harsh breathing and the noise of her heartbeat which thundered against her ears causing them go deaf for anything else.

The nightly sky was heavy with dark clouds. A few drops from the gloomy sky fell on her bare skin, causing goose bumps appear on her shaking form.

She knew that she should shout for help and if the luck would be on her side, someone would hear her. But when she opened her mouth, her throat felt like sandpaper and a big lump formed there, making it hard to breathe. And running was out of question too. Her whole body was paralyzed, her legs felt like jelly and her hands felt like they weighed a ton. She could only shiver and wait for her doom.

She numbly lifted her head up to gaze the big and ugly monster hovering over her that had been just a moment ago her dear boyfriend.

The dismal sky broke into a heavy rain when clouds could no longer withstand the weight of the water within them. Drop after drop fell down on the ground quickening their speed at every drop until everything was covered in light gray veil.

Her long black hair stuck uncomfortable on her bare shoulders and scalp making it hard to turn her head. Her white tank top and black mini shirt were glued to her skin, shoving every curve of her lithe body. Her meticulously done make up splayed all over her face making her cry black salty tears.

She hugged tighter her upper body, took a big gulp of air before fixing her swaying dark brown eyes on the dirty yellow ones.

The monster´s hot breath swiped over her quavering body. It smelled like death. The creature let a long and high pitched scream before raising its sharp claw in the air, ready to strike. She closed tightly her tear filled eyes and lowered her head praying that everything would be quickly over.

Her heart was beating faster and faster until the heartbeats merged together into one loud and low bass sound. She pressed her eyes tighter shut to the point they hurt. She tightened her hold on her arms, her beautifully manicured nails breaking the skin. Sweat mixed with cold rainwater dripped down along her chin and from there on her heaving chest.

After a few breath-holding seconds she slowly opened her teary eyes when the final blow didn't come to see a pair of worn out black converse´s. She blinked in surprise before letting her gaze wander slowly higher, following long, ripped light blue jeans. As her eyes followed upper she took in a dark blue hoody which sleeves were rolled up to the elbows showing strong arms. But what caught her attention was a mass of bright orange hair which reached the figure´s neck. She stared the very human-like appearance before her with a teary eyes and mouth wide open.

"Tch. Figures. Only a small fry again."

She pulled herself from her trance as the figure above her spoke in an annoyed and bored tone. The voice was deep and low, giving away that the stranger was very much a male one. It was then when she noticed that the orange headed man was holding a long and entirely black katana above his head, preventing the monster´s claws from sinking in her body.

Her eyes got even wider as she stared in awe at her savior.

She could not understand how the orange head could have stopped such a fast and powerful attack only with a katana.

She flinched when the monster suddenly let out a strident scream of fury before raising its other hand to hit the orange head.

In a moment her vision of the man got blurry and in the next second the monster let out a howl of pain and it stumbled backwards crouching low while clutching its shoulder.

She felt something wet and warm touch her cheek. She cautiously lifted her shaking hand to touch it. Raising her hand to eye level she noticed that in her fingers there were something black, slick and oily-like on the tip of her fingers as she smeared it between her thumb and index finger.

"Well. I´m waiting. Are you gonna get me or not?"

She looked up from her investigating to see the orange head heaving his long katana on his shoulder while tapping his foot impatiently. She remarked that the blade was now shining with something slick.

The monster gave a low snarl causing her shiver rabidly. The creature crouched, readying itself for the next attack. Her eyes widened a little when she noticed that the monster´s left arm was missing. There was only a stump left and it was bleeding something wet and black on the ground. She looked horrified at her fingers figuring finally out what the thing on her hand was. She didn't have much time to be disgusted about it when she noticed movement ahead.

She looked up just in time to see the orange head shift his legs more steadying stance, gripping now the katana with his both hands which was brought in front of him.

Because of the change of the position she could now see the stranger´s face. The face belonged to about 20-year-old man, his features set in a scowl. The long and wet bangs of his hair were shadowing his dark brown eyes which were fixed on the horrible creature before him. His eyes showing only determination and a bit of annoyance.

She caught a quick smirk lingering over his thing lips before the man leaped ahead. And the exact moment the monster charged forward, right arm raised and claws ready to sink into the man flesh with enough force to tear a body apart.

Simple said she was terrified. How could this strange man even be thinking of defeating such a monster with just a katana? The previous attack was most likely just because of luck. There was no way that the orange head could block that kind of attack again.

She wanted to close her eyes to avoid seeing when the man would be torn apart before her eyes. But she couldn't do that. Her eyes felt like they were permanently left open and she could not close them. Though, apparently it wasn't necessary to do so such from what she saw. The man blocked easily the strike that was aimed at his face and with one quick swing the monster´s head was split in half.

She felt like she was going to faint the second she looked the creature´s slowly falling body. She couldn't believe that just a moment ago it had been trying to kill her. The lifeless monster´s headless body fell in the puddle, splashing the water on the orange head´s shoes. The same moment when the bloody corps touched the ground, it turned into dust, dissolving in the water. The only evidence that were left from the night´s events were puddles of black blood on the ground that soon would disappear when water washed it away.

"Okay then, that should have been the last one from this night," the orange haired man huffed as he straightened himself from his fighting stance and stretched his arms above his head.

"About a time already. I thought it would take the whole night for you to finish."

She snapped her head up as she heard new voice coming from somewhere. This voice was much higher than the orange haired one´s and more feminine. She could not pin point where the voice was coming from and looked scared around.

There was a sudden rush of air and in the next moment, beside the orange haired man stood a short and lithe figure of a woman. The stranger straightened her clothes which, she noticed, were quite weird. The woman was wearing black traditional Japanese clothes, a shihakushō. The stranger was also carrying a sword with her. Though when the orange haired man had a black katana with him the other had a snow white one instead. The woman´s pitch black hair was lying damp over her shoulders from the rain and her pale violet eyes were shining with something which she guessed was determination and a hint of annoyance.

Her mouth fell open when the raven haired woman suddenly face- palmed the orange head, sending him flying to the ground.

"What the hell Rukia?" he shouted rubbing his sore jaw while glaring daggers at the woman.

"Shut your mouth up you fool! Who gave you the permission to go off patrolling by yourself? As you perfectly know we should move as pairs or at least inform our location to our partner before rushing into a battle!" she shouted hovering dangerously over the orange head.

"That still isn't good reason to hit me you over-sized squirrel!"

She watched amazed as the petite woman gave the man body lock, both yelling profanities to each other when she was completely ignored. She was at a complete loss about what was happening anymore. First her boyfriend suddenly turns into some kind of ugly monster that tries to attack her, then this weird orange haired man comes out from nowhere and beats that thing to a bloody mess and _then _a mysterious and small woman jumps from somewhere and starts beating her savior.

"And what are you wearing?" You know that you should be wearing your shihakushō while working!"

She was pulled from her musings when the raven haired woman raised her voice. She looked up to see said woman pointing with her finger the orange haired man´s clothes.

"Honestly Rukia, do you really think that I´m gonna wear that thing in public? I would be sent straight to a mental hospital if someone caught me with that on," the man huffed rolling his eyes. The comment earned him another punch on his face.

"You fool! The dressing code says that you have to wear a traditional Japanese slayer outfit. For centuries we have-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. You've told me that several hundred times already," orange head interrupted the short woman waving his hand nonchalantly. The raven head´s face reddened from anger and she looked like she was about to explode.

The petite woman raised her knee to land a firm kick in the orange head´s stomach. But the man was expecting it and quickly dodged the kick by moving sideways. Though he wasn't expecting a punch from his opponent and ended clutching his nose shouting insults to the other.

She watched surprised and bemused the two´s bickering. It was hard to believe that only just a few minutes ago there had been a huge monster trying to eat her. She let out a shaky breath that she was unwittingly holding. Her body was slowly starting to relax and all the fear, sadness, desperation and confusion which she had bottled inside her could be let free.

An excruciating sob shook her wet form and she felt warm and salty tears fell down on her cold cheek. Her whole body trembled from the force of her cry. She wrapped her numb arms around her waist as she let all her emotions ran freely. She felt relief while the same time she was horrified and utterly confused.

She was relieved that she didn't lose her life and also horrified about what had just happened when her own boyfriend had transformed into a monster and attacked her. She bit her lower lip and shook her head viciously, trying to will the away image of her boyfriend´s skin tearing apart, revealing a big, cold yellow-eyed monster inside him.

"Hey, you okay?"

She snapped her head up, startled to see the orange haired man looking at her with a deep scowl.

"Are you hurt?" the man asked while she looked dumbly at him. It took several seconds before she could register what the man had said.

She hastily opened her mouth to answer but managed only produce a small squeak. She blushed fiercely as the man raised a thin eyebrow at her. She snapped her mouth shut and shook her head for an answer. It seemed to satisfy the orange head. He let out a small sigh before bending over towards her and grabbed her under her armpits. She inhaled air sharply and flinched but the man paid no attention and just lifted her on her unsteady feet. After making sure that she could stand on her own, orange head let go of her then ran a hand through his damp and wet hair, sighing again.

"Take a cab home, take a shower, drink something warm then go to sleep and never ever speak to anyone about what you saw this night," he said in a tired voice pushing few strands of orange hair from his eyes.

She looked him with big eyes. The man before him looked dead tired and like he could use a nap or two. She didn't know if she should say something or just remain silent. She opened her mouth to give him even some kind of thanks for saving her but she couldn't come up with a proper way to say it.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Just go!" She flinched at the harsh tone of the man´s voice. She gave last glance at the scowling man in front of her before scrambling away from the alley as fast as she could, not once looking back.

"Well that was surprising. You don´t usually shout at women like that. She was just about to get devoured you know," the raven haired woman pointed out as she watched her stumble further away from where they stood, leaving behind all the evidence and horrors of the night.

Ichigo huffed as he wrapped his katana on his back. "Sorry. Guess I´m just exhausted from the lack of sleep and annoyed and stressed out ´bout school. I just wanna go home and get some sleep," he sighed stuffing his hands in his hoodie´s front pocket, grimacing at the uncomfortable sensation of his already wet fingers touching completely drenched fabric.

His partner gave him a sideways glance before couching a bit. "So, I believe this isn't the right possible moment to tell you the answer to your request?" she asked fiddling nervously with the hem of her kosode.

At that Ichigo´s head shoot up to look at his co-worker, his eyes going wide. "What did they say?" he asked hope gleaming in his brown orbs only to die again when he saw the other´s face. "No, let me guess. They refused didn't they?" he growled in a low tone.

Rukia shook her head a little, disappointed expression marring her face.

"Tch, figures. Those assholes! How many times have I asked for this and they always give the same answer! They know that I´m more than qualified for the job!" the orange head yelled punching the wall of apartment building next to him.

Rukia sighed deeply swiping a few wet strands of black hair from her eyes. "I know that but Head-captain Yamamoto made the final decision. You know that we are lacking of field working slayers. And you are invaluable member for us."

"Fuck I know that! But it's still freaking annoying that they still don't acknowledge me. I've been working my ass of just to prove them that I´m worthy of their time and I even have to attend classes and study during days. I get about four hours of sleep per day," Ichigo snarled clenching his hands into fists.

"Yeah I know it´s unfair towards you but it can´t be helped. It was a direct answer from the Head-captain himself. You can't do anything about it," Rukia said in calming manner but the orange head just gave him a nasty look.

"Watch me," he said turning on his heels and stomping out of the alley into the quiet street leaving Rukia watching amazed his back before hurrying after him.

"Wait up Ichigo! Where are you doing?"

Orange head looked over his shoulder at the petite woman. "Where do you think? To headquarters of course. I´m going to give that old geezer a piece of my mind." He smirked at the horrified face of his partner before continuing walking.

"W-wait up Ichigo! You can´t be serious! You can´t oppose Head-captain Yamamoto´s orders! That´s absurd!" the raven haired woman shouted after him, running to catch up with him and grabbing the hoodie´s hem, trying desperately to stop him. But the orange head just freed himself from her grasp, continuing walking like nothing had happened. He turned around to give a stern look to his partner.

"Well see ´bout that after I´m done with him," he hissed venomously, a determined look on his face. He turned around hurrying his steps on the wet street, his co-worker skittering after him, a worried expression on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The rain had finally died down; clouds were slowly flowing ahead on the velvety dark blue sky, sliding from the way of the bright moon. Ground, trees and leaves were glistering under the pale moonlight, making the dark scenery to shine slightly. The night here was silent and peaceful. The only sound that could be heard was the whispering of the trees when wind flowed past them. Those high trees prevented the voices of town from coming here.

It was hard to believe that they were still in Karakura town.

Ichigo walked briskly on the silent road. It was almost pitch black under the shadows of the old trees but his steps were determined and confident as he walked onwards. Having walked the path hundreds of times already he knew exactly where to go.

At the end of the path, a high and massive wall came into view. The wall was made of white stone. It was one meter thick and ten meters tall. It was impossible to climb over it; the only way to get to the other side of it was to fly or go straight through it.

Ichigo stopped in front of a massive oak door that was darkened by the years. He stood there for a couple of seconds tapping his foot impatiently while fuming with anger.

Then finally, a small area from the wall started to glow a bright light. If you looked carefully, you could see small protrusions on it. And when you walked closer, you could see that it was a white screen. On the screen there was a face of a very fat man whose short black hair was cut weirdly and he was munching ice cream with a shiny golden spoon.

"What is it?" the man spoke sounding very bored, a sour look on his face.

Ichigo could feel a vein throb on his temple as he glared the screen. "I´m here to meet old man Yamamoto," he said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest, trying his best to keep his temper at bay.

"And what for?" the annoying bored voice asked, causing Ichigo clench his fists tighter shut to prevent himself from smashing the white screen into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"I have to speak to him about the matter of my request´s answer," he snapped sharply. He knew that the man was just trying to annoy him and he should pay no mind to him but he could not do it when he was already on the edge and all stressed out.

"And you´re?"

That. Was. It.

"You know who I am Oomaeda, for god´s sake! Kurosaki Ichigo, field division, third rank. And if you don´t let me in right this fucking moment I´ll shove that freaking spoon of yours up your ass- mpf!"

"Kuchiki Rukia field division third rankhas arrived from the round with her partner! Now, I demand you open this gate," Rukia said with her most noble and cocky tone, raising her head up to look the man in the eye, looking down on him. The impression would have been greater if she wasn't holding her orange haired partner in a body lock, a hand clamped over his mouth.

"K- Kuchiki-dono! My deepest apologies! I let you in right away!" the man on the screen stuttered, bowing hastily over his computer monitor to open the gate.

When the massive door opened smoothly on the oiled hinges, making just a silent sound, Rukia let the almost shocked orange head go before taking a step towards the massive black door way, throwing a smug look to her partner over her shoulder.

"Hurry up or you´re gonna stay behind." Where the orange head just gave her a heated glare from the ground where he was crouching, desperately trying to get air in his lungs again. He stood up and with a couple of big strides, he had walked inside.

"See, isn't it good that you have me as your partner?" Rukia asked smugly, punching the other playfully on shoulder.

"Tsk, yeah right. If you wanna have a mini-sized mongrel as you partner that is," Ichigo scoffed, attempting to roll his eyes but was cut off by the petite woman elbowing him in the stomach.

"And violent too," he muttered under his breath in a low tone so the other wouldn't hear him.

"Quit your muttering and let´s get going!" Rukia called over her shoulder walking briskly on the silent gravel path.

"Well aren't you keen on going there now," Ichigo remarked nastily, still holding his stomach.

"I know that I cannot get your head turned so let´s get this done so we all can go to sleep," Rukia huffed quickening her steps, pulling a phone from her shihakushō's pocket, a pink chappy charm hanging from the corner of the phone, and checked the time before stuffing it back, sighing a little.

Ichigo glanced at her, furrowing his brows, a confused look marring his face before it hit him, his face slowly widening into a smirk.

"Say~, isn't Byakuya coming home from his search soon?" he asked casually, stuffing hands in his hoodie´s pocket, his smirk widening into full grin at the sight of the other one´s surprised face.

"Y- yeah he is. W-what of it?" she tripped from his words a bit, trying to cover it with a harsh tone.

Ichigo´s grin grew bigger as he sped up his steps to match his partner´s who started walking faster while avoiding his gaze.

"And when does he come home?" he continued asking casually, ignoring the question directed to him, sparing a quick look for his partner only to see her avoiding his gaze.

"T-today...," she muttered, looking down at her feet, and despite the poor lighting, Ichigo could see that her face was tinted red.

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked raising his arms crossed above his head. "Does, by any change, your sudden hurry have something to do with that, hm?"

"What? How did you-! I- I mean, m-my brother has nothing to do with that!" Rukia shouted stammering badly while blushing furiously.

"Oh~he doesn't?" Ichigo grinned widely before bursting out laughing at the angry and red face of the other.

"A-anyway. It´s getting late. We should get going," she coughed quickening her steps, face still red as a tomato. Ichigo just smirked knowingly but hurried to walk alongside with her.

Silence landed upon them as they continued walking. Ichigo yawned widely, stretching his arms above his head. When all the action and excitement had finally calmed down, tiredness crept over him again.

He let out a small sigh, fishing his phone from his jeans' pocket to check the time, eyes widening at the small glowing screen before him.

2:57am.

He hadn't have noticed that it was this late already. And he had morning lessons to attend today. He cursed inside his head for his thoughtlessness for choosing such lessons, stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

A cold draught blew past them, flying leaves around corners, invading their clothes and forming goose bumps over their damp skin.

Ichigo shivered rapidly, wrapping his arms around his stomach. After all the hassle he had forgotten that he was soaking wet from the earlier rain. His black T-shirt and jeans clung to him like a second skin, making him squirm uncomfortably from the sensation that it brought him.

He cursed silently for not wearing a jacket. It would be brilliant if he caught a cold. He was already behind with his studies and taking sick leave from work was also a big no.

He shivered, stuffed his hands in his hoodie´s pocket and looked around.

Around them it was silent and dead. The only sound that could be heard was crunching of the grit path under their shoes. Low snow-white, Japanese styled buildings that stood in tidy lines next to grit path were glowing lightly under the bright moonlight. Windows were round and covered with rice paper to prevent anyone from seeing inside.

Ichigo scowled darkly. Even after visiting there hundreds of times he still wasn't used to the tidy and pure area. The place made him feel uncomfortable and out of place. It was too immaculate for his taste.

Inside those perfectly clean wall´s slayers lived. Expect Ichigo that is. He was the only slayer who lived "outside".

A climber thinking too highly of himself, an outcast, that's what he was in the other slayers´ eyes. Even though everyone said that he was an invaluable workforce for them, they still treated him like a nuisance and trash all because he was an "outsider" among them.

_Even when I have saved their asses dozens of times and worked myself to ground for two years._ He thought bitterly as he slogged ahead, face turned down to the ground in front of him.

"Ichigo! We're here."

He snapped his head up at the voice ahead of him. Rukia was watching him from up on the big, snowy stone stairs that lead up to a massive white building.

Ichigo inhaled sharply, mentally steadying himself for what was ahead. He took a step on the glowing white stairs, beginning the long journey up.

When they finally got up, they halted in front of the huge oak door.

The door was even bigger than the main door. Paginated silver decorations rounded the almost black door, creating an impressive sight.

"Okay let´s get this done then," Ichigo sighed leaning forward, pushing the heavy door open.

He slammed dramatically the door open, making their arrival known to everyone close by, startling a short and wimpy looking boy who dropped a tea tray that he had been carrying on the floor not far ahead of them.

"Oh, Sorry Hanatarou. Lemme help you with those," Ichigo said bending to help him after spotting the small boy.

"Oh no Kurosaki-san. Y-you don´t need to b-bother doing such a thing!" the boy stammered, terrified look on his face, crawling on all fours on the floor, collecting cups.

"It's not a bother, I made you drop them in the first place," Ichigo said, scowling a bit and offering a fallen cup for him.

"I-I'll m-manage myself. T-thank you for your c-concern!" the boy, Hanatarou squeaked, shaking and voice stammering, as he stood up, the tray swaying dangerously in his trembling hands.

"You don't seem to man-"

"Good work Hanatarou! We're going then," Rukia interrupted him, pushing her reluctant partner ahead.

"What the hell Rukia?" Ichigo shouted when they had come outside hearing distance, leaving a relieved looking boy behind.

"Idiot! Don't you remember? People here are either afraid of you or despise you! You scared the poor boy out of his skin," Rukia hissed turning on her heels to face the orange head, angry look on her face.

"Well sorry for trying to be polite towards my co-workers," Ichigo hissed annoyed.

Rukia sighed at that, resting his hand on other´s shoulders. "Yeah, I know that you just meant well but it's not that simple here as you know."

Now it was Ichigo´s turn to sigh. "Sorry Rukia. I can't help it. It's just so annoying how everyone is treating me. Like I´m some kind of nasty insect or like I´m going to bite someone´s head off," He huffed frustrated, running a hand through his hair.

Rukia gave him apologetic look, patting his shoulder lightly. "I know that it´s hard and some people cannot accept the fact that an outsider is working as a slayer," she sighed, where her orange haired partner snorted. "But remember this Ichigo, there are people who are on your side and I´m always there for you," she smiled up at him and giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

"Thanks Rukia," Ichigo gave a rare, tiny smile, frustration slowly fading away. His raven haired friend always knew what to say to get him in a better mood.

"Besides, you´re so much fun to have around. Who would I bug if you weren't there?" Rukia smirked widely, giving a sharp punch to the orange head´s upper arm.

"Gee, thanks Rukia. You´re always so caring," orange head huffed, rubbing his sore arm but his voice held no grudge or annoyance.

"Always. Let´s go. Big brother should be ba- I-I mean, we´re here to get your things fixed, aren't we?" Rukia stammered, face reddening from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, you have to be home on time so you can be the first one to greet Byakuya, isn't that right?" Ichigo smirked, starting to walk ahead.

"I- idiot! It's nothing like that! Hey, are you listening! Ichigo!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"W- wait! Captains are having a meeting right now. You aren't allowed to enter when they are-!"

"Perfect."

Ichigo ignored the loud guard and pushed the high and heavy wooden doors open, stepping inside.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo strode along the shining clean hall, fuming with anger.

_I have no right to demand such a change they say eh? Bullshit! _He raged inside his head, hot and steaming anger emitting from him, as he reeled the last previous ten minutes.

_"Kurosaki Ichigo, what´s the meaning of this insolent behavior?" an old voice that held a lot of power, asked from the end of the long room._

_The source of the voice was an old man whose long silver-white hair and beard reached his waist. In the room there was beside the man sitting in two lines nine people, all watching Ichigo with surprised, disgusted or annoyed faces._

_"I´m sorry for interrupting your little tea party but this only takes a minute," Ichigo said loudly, his gaze fixed on the old man before him, ignoring other´s stares as he stalked forward._

_"You trash! How dare you disturb a council meeting?" a petite short raven haired woman shouted fiercely from the left side of Ichigo, sitting up on her right knee as if attempting to stand up from her pillow._

_"Silence captain Soi Fon!" the old man boomed, conveniently shutting the woman up who settled back down, a sour look on her face._

_"Kurosaki Ichigo, state your business here," silver-white haired man said in a low tone._

_Ichigo smirked slightly, silently pleased with the fact that the Head-Captain allowed him to speak without him having to throw a tantrum. It wouldn't have been the first time for him._

_He stepped forward, to stand straight front of the white bearded man. "Thanks old man. This won't take long," he said, satisfied remarking a slight twitch on Captain Yamamoto´s left corner of eye at the mention of his age._

_"My presence here concern´s the matter of me becoming a searcher. I have heard that you denied my request."_

_"That is correct," Head- Captain said immediately before Ichigo could continue, face stern and unreadable._

_"And why´s that?" Ichigo bristled, face turning into a deep scowl, eager to hear a proper answer from his employer, having got enough of all the circling of the matter. Now they were getting to the point._

_"I´m certain that Kuchiki Rukia has told you the answer."_

_Ichigo snorted at that, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, she has, but she didn't tell me the reason _why _my request was denied," he replied, cocking his hips a bit. "Care to explain that?"_

_"There is a simple reason. You have no right to demand a place as a searcher," their Head- Captain said calmly, taking a sip from his teacup that lay in front of him on the floor._

_Ichigo could feel his vein throb on the corner of his left eye as irritation built up inside him. "What do you mean by that?" he snapped, his self- control snapping like a rubber band. "Why the hell do I have "no right" to apply for a searcher´s place?"_

_The aged man just sipped on his tea in all his calmness before setting it back on the floor and fixing his gaze on the fuming orangette. "As you know, only those who have served under us for several years and have gained enough experience are allowed to do such a demanding job as being a searcher."_

_"What the hell? I have worked for you over two years and I'm ranked third already! I´m one of the best fucking slayers you got in the field! Heck, I've freaking beat two of your strongest captains so far!" he almost screamed at this point, pointing at an empty seat near the door and a big beast of a man close to him who had a black eye patch over his right eye and spiky and long black hair. The muscular man gave a fierce grin to him at the mention of him._

_Yamamoto let a small sigh pass through his lips, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them, giving Ichigo a piercing look. "That might be correct but I still don't see you suitable enough for being a searcher. And top of it all, you have no training for the job. It would be foolish to send someone who is not properly prepared on a mission."_

_Now this man was really starting to get on Ichigo´s nerves. "For your information, my teacher has taught me how to deal with that job! I know everything I should know about a searcher´s work!" he snapped, hands curling into tight fists. How dare these people claim that they would know that he wasn't good enough for the job? He'd been through one hell of a training before he had reached his current skills. Hell, he was trained for being a searcher. That was his goal and a course of his life. Like hell some old geezer would be able to prevent him for reaching his goal._

_Ichigo smugly noticed captains´ surprised and shocked expressions that followed after his outburst. They clearly hadn't expected that. Not that Ichigo could blame them. No one had known that he had trained regularly with his teacher for four years already. He had never had training lessons in slayer training school. It was always either him and his teacher or he just trained with the few of his slayer friends when they had time, which in other words was pretty rarely._

_"What do you mean? How is that possible you trash? You cannot possibly have any kind of training for a searcher´s job!" Soi Fon shouted._

She just can´t keep her mouth shut, can she? _Ichigo sighed inwardly. "I have been training with my tea__cher for four years for a searcher__´s job. And before you ask who my teacher is, that´s none of your business," Ichigo continued as Soi Fon opened her mouth._

_"You rude brat! How dare you-!"_

_"Enough Captain Soi Fon!" Head-Captain Yamamoto boomed before she could get started with her rambling. She snapped immediately her mouth shut but kept glaring at the orange head. "That does not change the fact that you, Kurosaki Ichigo, are not permitted to do a searcher´s job," the old man stated like the case was already closed._

_Ichigo bristled in anger. "What the hell! Just because you think I can´t handle being a searcher when you haven't even seen me fight?" Ichigo fumed in anger, glaring at his boss heatedly but he paid no mind to him. In fact, the old man avoided his murderous gaze by taking a piece of document in front of him and started reading it through._

_"Yes, that is correct," he answered, eyes still fixed on the piece of paper in his hands._

_Ichigo felt sudden urge to stomp his foot before the old man and tear the annoying paper into thousands of tiny pieces._

_"But-," he was about to argue but Captain Yamamoto beat him to it._

_"Enough! This matter is closed. Kurosaki Ichigo, your request is not accepted and that is my final decision," he said in a sharp tone full of authority._

_Ichigo opened his mouth to argue but changed his mind on the last second. He gave a last, venom filled look directed at them before storming out and slamming the doors shut with all his might._

_He ignored the guards' shocked expressions as he stomped onwards._

_Which brought him to his current situation._

He strolled on, paying no attention to his surroundings, cursing silently everyone into the deepest pits of hell.

"Oi Ichigo!"

He was reluctantly pulled from his inner musings about how to assassinate his boss by a loud voice that boomed from behind him.

He turned around to see his co-worker and one of his few friends jogging towards him. At that he just sniffed his nose before turning on his heels, starting his way out again. He wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone.

"Hey Ichigo! Wait a damn minute!"

He turned his head around once again when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his friend´s irritated and panting face. His long, crimson hair was almost falling from its loosened ponytail, various tattoos marring his sweat glistering forehead.

"What the hell man? Is that a way to treat your friend?" he asked raising his eyebrow, hand still remaining on the orange head´s shoulder

Ichigo just rolled his eyes as an answer, shrugging the other´s hand off of his shoulder and started walking again, slower this time so the other could keep up with his tempo.

"What are you doing here Renji?"

He could hear redhead huffing while he hurried to catch up to him to walk alongside him before answering: "I just came from a round and was on my way to see captain Unohana to patch me up."

Surprised from the answer he got, Ichigo turned his attention to his friend. It was then when he noticed redhead limping a bit, his right hand´s sleeve was torn and soaked in dark crimson, blood dripping on the shiny white floor from a deep claw mark that was on his arm

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" Ichigo exclaimed, wide eyed, taking a step backward.

"What d´ya think? I was attacked," Renji huffed, making an attempt to cross his hands but thought better of it, wincing a little as his arm stung from the act.

Ichigo lifted carefully redhead´s blood stained sleeve to examine the wound. "Tsk, I bet you just got too laden and went off ahead by yourself and got careless," he snorted, pocking the wound.

"Like you're one to talk! You´re always the one who´s running ahead, too damn proud to- ouch! Stop doing that! I´m injured here!"

"I do that because I can, as you know, I can actually _see_ demons and you can't," Ichigo remarked calmly, paying no attention as the bloodied hand was snatched out of his reach.

"Che, whatever," Renji huffed, grimacing as he tried to peel off the black fabric from his wound, the dried blood making the progress slow.

"Oh yeah, Rukia told me that you got an answer for your request. How did it go?" he continued casually, breathing in relief when he finally managed to roll his sleeve up.

"What do you think?" orange head hissed venomously, face turning red from anger.

Renji took a step back, surprised look on his face. "Whoa, looks like it didn't go that well, eh?"

Ichigo all but glared murderously at his annoying friend. "Oh really? How clever of you, you jackass!" he hissed, barely managing to stop himself from punching his injured friend. Just when he had almost managed to calm himself down by planning a vendetta on the whole division, that pineapple- head just had to rub salt in his wounds.

"Hey no offense here man. Geez, I was just asking," redhead huffed; rolling his eyes, causing the already annoyed orange head to flare his nostrils like a raging dragon.

"That´s none of your business you pineapple-freak!" he snapped, looking at him with a menacing look, but Renji just rolled his eyes again, already used to the temperamental orange head´s tantrums.

"Calm down man. Geez, you PMSing or something?" he sighed, completely obvious to the deadly aura directed towards him. "I get it why you´re angry but the refusal shouldn't have come to you as a surprise. This was like, the fourth time already."

Ichigo all but glared him, hoping that the other would die of blood loss.

"Weren't you going to meet Unohana or are you just going to stand there and bleed all over the floor until you die of blood loss? Not that I mind," he mumbled the last part of his sentence so the other wouldn't hear him.

"Oh. You're right! I almost forgot. I´m going. See ya later Ichigo!" Renji exclaimed hitting his forehead with his healthy hand before giving a quick pat on other one´s shoulder and taking off, now limping heavily, heated curses and winces accompanying him as he walked.

Ichigo sighed deeply, shaking his head slightly at the ridiculousness of his idiot friend and running a hand through his damp hair. Now when all the adrenaline was used and gone from his body, adding there Renji´s annoying remarks and big mouth, he felt utterly exhausted. He didn't even have any energy left to rage about the Head-Captain´s refusal. All he wanted to do right now was go home, get these soaked and cold clothes off and collapse on his bed. Deciding to mull over his problem later he started drag himself towards exit, yawning widely.

When he finally reached the outdoor and walked past it, he noticed a tall, raven haired man just arriving on the last step of the stairs he was climbing. He felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach when he recognized the man.

"Back from a search Byakuya?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

Kuchiki Byakuya raised his head, face expressionless and calm as he answered: "As familiar towards higher rankings as always, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo just rolled his eyes as he stopped in front of the raven haired man, used to the other´s cold behavior towards him.

"Where were you searching this time?" he asked, trying to sound casual when inside he was at the point of bursting from excitement.

"In Russia," Byakuya said. "No one has gone there for a while and we've heard rumors that odd and sudden deaths happened there. So Head-Captain ordered me to go there to see the situation."

Ichigo felt a great wave of excitement in his stomach at the moment those words flew from the man´s mouth. _Maybe this time..._

"Did you find any?" he asked, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

The raven haired man gave him a long observing look which made orange head want to squirm. "No. No I didn't," he finally said after seemingly making some kind of decision in his mind.

At those words Ichigo couldn't help but let out a deep, disappointed sigh, letting his posture drop, cursing silently himself for getting his hopes up.

"I see. That's good I guess," he quickly said, trying to mask his disappointment and switch to a lighter tone.

"Oh by the way, Rukia´s waiting for you at home so if I were you I would give a report quickly to the old man and get home." He gave a slight smirk when the other gave a puzzled look before turning around and sauntering towards the stairs with a small wave of hand. Being his face turned ahead he missed the raven haired man´s searching and calculating look directed to him. He hurried off before the man could say anything. Byakuya had always been a bit too good at reading other people for Ichigo´s liking and had probably figured something out about him that other´s wouldn't see.

Ichigo strolled briskly towards the main entrance, his thoughts foggy from the lack of sleep. Mind empty he walked on; turning on his autopilot, the only thought swirling in his head was of his nice and comfy bed.

He walked with heavy feet through the large wooden entrance stepping into the freezing blackness. Without the shelter of high walls; the cold breeze blew even harder. Shivering violently he started his way back home.

Ichigo cumbersomely pulled his keys from his pocket, hands numb and shaking from the cold, reaching for his door key. After a few clumsy tries he got the door open, hastily stepping inside and welcoming the warmth of his electric-heated home. He kicked his shoes off, throwing his key on the small table in the hallway.

He sluggishly walked past his living room, making his way straight to his bedroom while pulling his katana from his back, tossing it on the floor and getting to work on pulling his hoodie over his head. After almost tripping over couple of times he managed remove the ice-cold fabric and toss it on the floor. Finding it too bothersome to take off the remaining clothes, he stumbled over to his bed, collapsing face first on top of it and almost immediately drifting into a deep slumber.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._

A ring tone pierced the silence in a small bedroom in a two- room flat, sounding very loud in the quiet room.

Gentle, yellow rays of sunlight peeked from the gap between the blinds, a messy bedroom bathing in the early morning light. Heavy and boring looking books, concept papers, some full of tiny texts, some blank and a pile of clothes lay around. One sun ray hit on a black laptop screen on the table next to various empty coffee mugs. On both sides of the table there were high bookshelves bending under the weight of heavy and thick books. Most of them were a medical and anatomy books but a great deal of the writings was also ancient looking tomes about myths and old folk stories, heavy world maps and fiction.

In the messy room there was also a massive closet standing next to the door. Its doors were wide open, revealing its chaotic contents. Clothes and boxes lay around inside it, collecting dust.

On the far end of the room beside the window, stood a queen sized bed with a big lump of sheets.

_Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again,  
It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,  
I'm sitting on the edge with my 2 best friends,  
Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin,  
I'm 20 stories up, yeah I'm up at the top,  
I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,  
Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,  
I bet my momma found my letter, now she's calling the cops,  
I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,  
'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,  
Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,  
'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,  
I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,  
But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,  
I never bought a suit before in my life,  
But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice._

After a few minutes of the persistent sound, the pile of sheets shifted, revealing a messy, bright orange locks sticking out in every direction.

Ichigo raised his head from his pillow, groaning out loud at the ongoing sound.

He blindly reached towards the source of the voice, eyes still tightly shut. He fumbled the floor beside the bed, reaching forward, stretching his arm as far as he could, and shifting slightly so his body was hanging on the far edge of the bed. Suddenly his world turned upside down. His balance gave in; his eyes flying comically wide open as he fell off the bed.

He pushed his hands up, lifting his upper body from the floor, cursing colorfully as he reached for his hoodie that lay beside him, pulling the reason of his awakening out of the pocket, shutting the device.

He put the now silent phone, on his night stand, then untangled himself from the knot of sheets with muttered profanities and got up in sitting position. He ran a hand over his face, yawning widely as he stretched his arms above his head. Sighing deeply he slowly lifted himself from the floor, his muscles screaming in protests. Cursing himself for not stretching before going sleep he staggered towards the door only to leap backwards with a yelp at a sudden sharp sting in his foot.

Turning wide eyes down he saw a black blade lying on the floor where his foot had landed.

Cursing his stupidly he snatched the katana from the floor placing it on a top of his unmade bed before staggering out of the room, heart still racing.

In the living room which was connected with the kitchen he took a mug from a cupboard placing it on the island before measuring coffee in the coffee machine and switching it on. All done on autopilot since he still couldn't wake up his sleep fogged mind. The only thing he could feel was slight tingling sensation on his foot where the black blade had touched.

He made his way back to his bedroom, pulling his T-shirt over his head half-heartily noting inside his cloudy brain that he was still wearing yesterday´s clothes.

After maneuvering from his shaggy jeans he stumbled into his small bathroom, tossing his shirt and jeans into the hamper.

Stepping into the shower he reached for the knob and adjusted it to as cold as possible and turned the water on.

His eyes widened dramatically as the ice-cold water hit his sleep-numb skin.

Now fully awake he quickly reached for the knobs to turn it the water warmer but kept it still cool enough so he would not fall asleep again. Would not be the first time for him.

He sighed in contentment as he felt his muscles relax under the cool spray of water. For a while he just stood there, enjoying the calming feeling of the water caressing his cold and tingling skin, and then he grabbed a bottle of olive scented shampoo and set to work on cleaning himself.

After a rather long shower he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He sauntered back into his bedroom, walked straight to his closet and started pulling out clothes to wear from there. He tossed a pair of stone washed jeans and a white T-shirt on the unmade bed. After grabbing pair of clean boxers and shutting the closet´s door, he quickly dried his hair and put the boxers on.

After getting completely dressed he sauntered back to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Placing his coffee filled mug and two slices of toast on the table he slumped on the chair. Taking his mug and sighing in contentment as the rich scent of coffee filled his nose.

After taking a big gulp of the addictive liquid, he could feel that he was slowly awakening fully and his mind started to work. He stared into the depths of the swirling dark brown substance, thoughts drifting back to last night´s events.

Renji had been right about what he had said now when Ichigo thought it over more awake. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him that he hadn't got his request accepted. Deep down he had known that but just couldn't bring himself believe it. It was, like Renji had said, the fourth time already that his application had been denied. You would think that he would have given up already after so many times of trying but he couldn't do that. Being a searcher was his goal and a purpose in life so he simply couldn't give up now when he was so close. Even when the captains were doing a pretty good job at preventing him from reaching his goal.

Sighing deeply he finished his breakfast, gulped down the rest of the coffee and got up to get ready for classes.

Stuffing his notebooks and books in his bag and snatching his key from the hallway table, he executed himself from the house, starting his journey to school.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo turned his head to see auburn haired girl with big breasts waving enthusiastically to him.

"Morning Inoue," he answered gloomily, sitting beside the smiling girl who gave him worried look the moment he got close enough for her to see his pale and shadowy face.

"Are you sick Kurosaki-kun? You look pale," she asked in a worried tone. Ichigo offered her a weak smile. "I´m just a bit tired, that´s all. I haven't got much sleep lately."

Inoue gave him a disapproving look, worry not ceasing from her eyes. "You shouldn't strain yourself too much Kurosaki-kun. It´s not good for your health. The human body needs at least about six hours sleep to function properly. Sleep is necessary for the brain so it can absorb knowledge and-"

"Yes, yes I got it," Ichigo waved his hand, interrupting the girl before she could get into her mother hen mode. "Man Inoue, you´re gonna be a great nurse," he smirked, causing the auburn haired girl to blush brightly, obviously pleased.

"Unlike some of us," a snappy voice spoke behind them.

Ichigo´s face turned into a deep scowl, recognizing the owner of the voice. Not bothering to turn around he answered rudely: "And what´s that supposed to mean Ishida?"

A man with black, shoulder length hair wearing parallelogram shaped glasses sat down beside Inoue. He snapped his suitcase open, taking out some papers. "I mean that how do you think you´re going to pass your studies when you sleep during classes and don't take notes, hm?" he asked in a stuck up tone as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I´m doing well enough with my studies thank you very much. And as I've told you numerous times already that I worked late again and that´s why I didn't get to sleep much," Ichigo grumbled, annoyed that the man could not mind his own business.

"Yes, that is exactly that I don't understand. You do understand that if you slack off you are going to fall behind and won't be able to finish your studies in time. I don't understand why you took such a job that takes so much from your time anyway."

Ichigo all but glared the other man, wishing he would just drop the subject. Even though Ishida was his friend and he was a great guy, well most of the times, he could be really annoying and a pain in the ass. He had a bad habit of sticking his nose in places which weren't his business at all. Like now for example.

"Yeah, I´m sure you don't," Ichigo muttered under his breath, the other two barely catching what he said.

"Ishida-kun´s right Kurosaki-kun. You are always tired when you come to school, often sleeping during lessons, you never go out with us, claiming that you have studying and work to do."

"Well it's true, so what?"

Suddenly Inoue jumped on her feet, looking angrily down at him. "We're worried about you Kurosaki-kun! All you do is work and study! If you continue like this your body won't be able to take it for much longer!"

Ichigo stared amazed at the auburn haired girl who usually was so quiet and shy, now panting harshly, face bright red, lips pursed in tight line and eyes shining determinedly. He felt a bang in his conscience as he watched both of his friends´ faces. He didn't any idea that the two of them were worried about him. Though when Ichigo mulled over about it, it was pretty obvious that they would be worried when he came to lessons half asleep, shadows under his eyes and always refusing their offers of hanging out with him outside school.

Feeling guilt burn his insides he offered an apologetic smile for them. "Sorry I didn't know you were worried about me, but honestly I'm fine. I can handle this."

"Well, don't forget that we warned you," Ishida scoffed disapprovingly but the orange head just gave him a dirty look but made no comment back.

Inoue´s brows were squinted in a tight line like she was thinking hard about something before her face brightened dramatically as she jumped on her feet again exclaiming loudly. "I know! Why don't we all go to my house after school? You've been with us outside school only once Kurosaki-kun! I can cook something good for us!" she chirped happily, looking enthusiastically at her friends´ horrified expressions. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

Ishida looked like he thought it to be highly unlikely that they would have fun if the auburn haired girl was cooking, most likely the only thing they would have was a stomach ache. Inoue was well known for her absolute lack of cooking skills and sense of taste in general. But Ishida decided against it when seeing Inoue´s hopeful expression.

"Very well then. But only if _I´m_ cooking and I have to be at the hospital by seven. I think I can spend some of my time with you before that," he stated instead, pushing his glasses up.

Inoue clapped her hands together, delightful look on her pretty face. Then she turned to face the orange head who had been silent during the exchange of words.

"I, uh, I can't go. I have work tonight," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, looking highly nervous.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida suddenly snapped furiously, causing Ichigo and few other people around them to jump in their seats. "Were you even listening to Inoue-san at all?"

"I was! But honestly I´m fine! Besides I can't just take a day off from work with such a short notice!" Ichigo shot back, annoyance starting to build up.

"You have work every day! Why do you even work at a place with so irregular and long working hours? We don't even know where you are working!"

"That´s really none of your business where or when I work," Ichigo answered, folding his arms and glaring at the black haired man.

"But we don't understand why you have such a job. It's clearly wearing you off!"

"I have my reasons," Ichigo stated with finality, face pulled in deep scowl, announcing that the conversation was over.

Inoue looked like she wanted to say something but kept silent, surrendering instead to her silent and worried musings.

Ishida opened his mouth to voice his opinion about the matter but just then their teacher came in, announcing silence, making him immediately snap his mouth shut.

Ichigo snorted at the display, turning his attention towards the teacher, silently thanking him for distracting his nosy friend.

His job had been a very popular subject lately among his school friends and he was getting tired of it already. He knew that they were just worried about him like Inoue had said but it still didn't stop him from feeling annoyed every time the matter was brought up. Like he didn't know that the way he was living was bad for him. He knew that if he kept this up he would collapse from exhaustion. But he couldn't bring himself to stop his job or lessening his working hours. It was the only thing that kept him going. And now his friends' new subject was where he was working. He hadn't revealed it to them and Ishida couldn't keep his nosy-self at bay and kept asking where and what his job was.

He had told them that his work had something to do with helping people out but that wasn't enough for the stubborn man.

What could he say? That he got paid for running around all night long, slicing ugly monsters that ate humans alive in half?

Yeah right, like hell he would tell them that. He gave a sideways glance towards a clock on the wall, slumping in his seat. He had promised to do an extra shift today. That meant another night with not enough sleep for him.

He sighed, running hand over his tired face. If it wasn't for the stupid council of the captains he would have much more leisure time. Being a Searcher would mean that he could just stroll around and do indoor work including a lot of traveling around and seeing the world. Not to mention the much better payment he would get.

_I just have to work harder and show them. _He forced himself to listen to his teacher, taking notes every now and then, face fixed in a determined expression.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure that you can't come with us Kurosaki-kun? I mean you could stay for only a couple of hours couldn't you? If your work begins at six."

"Nah, I´m good Inoue. I´m gonna do some studying and take a nap before heading to work," Ichigo assured, giving an apologetic smile to the hopeful auburn haired girl. Her bright smile faltered slightly but she held her composure.

"Oh, okay. Well, we see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya," Ichigo said, ignoring the sharp look directed to him from an irritated raven head and heaved his backpack over his shoulder, starting his way back home.

When finally arriving at his apartment building he climbed up the stairs, feeling sleep nagging at his brain, legs feeling heavier and heavier with every step he took.

"Gah! I really need a nap," he muttered under his breath, yawning widely as he opened his door and stepped inside.

He kicked his shoes off, shrugging his hoodie from his shoulders on the floor. Not bothering to pick it up he stumbled further into his apartment, thinking dreamily about his comfy bed.

"Yo, took ya long enough."

Snapping his gaze up at the sound of a rough and low voice that came from his living room he groaned loudly at the sight presented to him.

"What are you doing here Grimm?"

His long-time friend grinned at him with his custom shit-eating grin. His casually messed teal hair shading his sea blue eyes that glinted deviously while he was sprawled on the orange head´s couch like he owned the place.

"What d´ya think? Can't I even see my friend without a reason?" Ichigo just gave him an empty look. "Aaand I was bored," the intruder added shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalantway.

"Tch, figures. Don't you have better things to do? I thought you have still work," Ichigo scoffed, walking past the man and dropping his heavy bag on the other´s stomach. Ignoring a grunt and loud stream of curses he made his way into his bedroom.

"So? Why aren't you at work?" he called from the room while pulling his shirt over his head.

"I have the rest of day off cuz´ Starrk´s brat got sick." He heard his friend say following by a heavy sounding thump when his bag was thrown on the floor.

"Che, lucky you," Ichigo muttered in a low voice as he got rid of his jeans and picked a pair of shaggy sweat pants from his closet.

"I wouldn't recommend changing."

He turned around as he was in process putting on the pants to see Grimmjow leaning against the door frame, a glint in his deep blue eyes that put Ichigo on high alert.

Sensing that the other was planning something he gave a suspicious look but stopped what he was doing anyway.

"What d´you mean by that?"

If possible, teal haired man´s grin grew even wider as he answered: "We, my dear berry, are going out tonight."

"No," Ichigo dead panned in a bored voice, not looking at his friend as he finished pulling up his pants.

"` scuse me? Didn't hear that clearly," Grimmjow said in a low, menacing voice, looming over the orange head, almost touching him. Ichigo didn't even flinch at the close position they were in, used to his friend´s antics but looked up into the intense blue orbs, face fixed in a bored expression.

"I said no, I´m not gonna go out with you tonight."

At that the other man´s eyes narrowed dangerously. "And why´s that?"

Ichigo sighed deeply, turning his back to him and sauntered to his window, opening the Venetian blinds, letting the sun shine inside before answering: "Because I´m dead tired. I just wanna go to bed, maybe study a bit and then I have to head to work at six."

"Tsk, like I care. We haven't got shit-faced in ages and it´s been a month last time I saw ya because you've been too goddamn busy running all nights after man-eating monsters. So when I finally have a day off you're gonna arrange time for me as an apology."

Ichigo paused in the middle of wrapping a black bandage around his katana, raising an eyebrow at the other´s statement. God his friend could be such a selfish bastard most of the time. Though, this time Grimmjow was right. It had been rather long time since last time he had seen his friend. Recently it had been very difficult for them to see each other. When Ichigo had free time Grimmjow had work and when his work ended it was Ichigo´s turn to go to work. So it was almost impossible them to see because of Ichigo´s increased amount of work. And to tell the truth, Ichigo had forgotten all about his best friend, all he had thought about in the last month was his work and his application for being a Searcher. But he couldn't just ignore his duties and not go to work today. Not only did he take an extra shift, he also was determined to show the Head-Captain that he was worth his time.

With that thought in mind he turned to face his long-time friend, giving a sorry look. "Sorry Grimm but I can't go today. Let's go some other night alright?"

Teal haired man first looked like he was going to argue but then seemed to come to another conclusion, face turning into sly look. "It´s full moon tomorrow," he stated in a meaningful manner.

At those words Ichigo stopped dead what he was doing and turned to look at his friend, surprised expression marring his face.

"The hell? Already?" he asked, fishing his phone from his pocket to see for himself. And there it was, in the place of next day, a small reminder for him that the moon would reveal herself fully then.

He cursed himself under his breath for not remembering to check. Usually he looked it up at the beginning of every month but now because of all the hurry he had totally forgotten it.

Chewing on his lower lip, eyes fixed on the tiny screen before him he mulled over his options.

He could skip work and spend the rest of the day with his friend; helping him forget what was to come like always or he could just dump him and go to work to help his labor short co-workers.

It wasn't even a matter of question which one he would choose.

"Where are we going then?"

Grimmjow gave him his biggest shit-eating grin before answering: "To Hueco Mundo."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Honestly, two years. Two fucking long years of working my ass off for them and what do they say? I´m not suited to be a searcher. Bullshit I say! I´m already at captain level and the best slayer in the field. Fuck, that´s what I've been training for, and they fucking know it! But no, it´s all because they can't accept the fact that there could be a searcher that wasn't from an old slayer family!" Ichigo ranted in a loud voice, taking a big gulp from his drink. "But I'll fucking show ´em all that I´m just as capable for the job as the ancient old slayer families," he declared, gulping down the rest of his drink.

He and Grimmjow were currently sitting in a bar, downing drinks and updating each other on recent events. Ichigo was on his second beer while letting all built up frustration out and was now in the progress of complaining about yesterday´s events.

"Tsk, they´re all just a bunch of thick-headed snobs who think they are on the top of the world. Ya show ´em," Grimmjow grunted, taking a sip from his drink.

At that Ichigo smirked widely, glad that he had someone to whine to. Rukia and Renji were from said noble families so of course they weren't completely detached about the matter and Inoue and Ishida were out of question. So Grimmjow really was the only one to whom he could talk to.

Ichigo slumped in more comfortable position in his seat, feeling completely content and relaxed in the company of his best friend. It felt good to just chill and relax for a change, completely opposite of his usual hurrying around all the time. Even though he did this for Grimmjow he felt that he needed a breather too.

_Oh yeah, I have to tell Rukia that I´m not going to work tomorrow either. _He mused deep in thoughts, grimacing at the thought of his short tempered friend´s face when he would inform her that he wouldn't come to work for two days straight. He knew that he would regret this later on but he could not feel himself being ashamed of his decision. It wasn't like this was the first time he had done something like this. Though, usually he informed much earlier that he would take time off.

"Oi, Ichi."

He was pulled from his inner musings abruptly by a loud voice in his ear and a smack on his head.

"Ow! What the hell Grimm?" he snarled turning his head to face the grinning blunette.

"Serves ya right for not listening."

Ichigo gave him a nasty look but made no comment. "What?" he barked instead where the blunette only grinned more widely.

"I asked if ya have made any progress in yer research yet."

Ichigo sighed, slumping in his seat as he nursed his drink. "Not the slightest bit. I've been raiding the net and old dusty books and snooping around in the headquarters' files, trying to find information but I couldn't find anything at all expect some useless shit about werewolf packs' whereabouts and 40-year-old reports about vampire massacres. And Searcher´s won't tell me anything because it's "confidential information" and "I have no right to have access to that". Fucking stick-up-asses," he muttered bitterly staring into the depths of his drink.

Grimmjow barked a loud laugh, causing few people close by jump in their seats, looking startled around, while Ichigo just gave him a sour look.

"Shut up," he hissed shoving his elbow in the other´s ribs. The violent act had no effect on the blunette who only laughed harder. "I need something stronger if I´m gonna survive through this night," Ichigo muttered calling the bartender and ordering tequilas for both of them.

"Okay, let´s get shit-faced then," he briskly said, sliding the drink towards his friend. Grinning widely the teal haired man accepted the offered glass raising it and Ichigo followed suit.

"Cheers."

After a couple of shots, they were laughing and ranting nonsense loudly, and Ichigo had long ago forgotten his tiredness and stress. Now he was all smiles and cheerful, a sight that was quite rare and not many had seen it.

"-so I tattooed in middle of it in German "the bitch queen". Serves her right for fucking with me," Grimmjow scoffed grinning wickedly while Ichigo roared with laughter beside him.

Oh, and did I forget ta mention that she was gonna go to Germany next summer?" Grimmjow asked innocently with an evil grin on his lips causing Ichigo laugh even harder.

"God Grimm, you´re such an asshole. If you treat every client who annoys you like that you´re gonna lose your job."

"Tsk, like hell I would. Starrk doesn't have any other employees besides me. I almost run the whole place. No one else can stand working with that lazy git. I have to do everything there while he just sleeps," Grimmjow snorted rolling his eyes as he took a big gulp from his drink.

"Remind me not to ever take a tattoo from you. I can only guess what my tattoo would look like after you´re done with it," Ichigo said in amused tone after finally managing to calm himself down.

"Ya totally should take a tattoo. Hm, maybe a bright, red strawberry just above yer chest with 'emo bitch' on it," Grimmjow said in mock serious tone.

"You bastard! That joke is way too old! Besides, I´m not an emo!" Ichigo shouted throwing a punch at the other´s shoulder while the other laughed even harder at the pink face of the fuming orange head.

"Pff, ya think? Have ya spent time with yerself lately? You´re emitting a dark aura everywhere where yer going. Dye yer hair black, take a couple of piercings and we have a perfect emo on our hands," Grimmjow smirked chuckling a bit which earned him another punch from the annoyed orange head.

"But honestly Ichi, ya should live a little. Ya go out with me only when it´s full moon coming and even then I have to drag ya out," he continued taking surprisingly serious tone.

"Well aren't I lucky to have you then," Ichigo muttered in mock tone rolling his eyes.

"Hell yeah ya are and ya should show me more gratitude you bitch."

Ichigo just snorted but made no remark, answering the previous sayings instead. "You know that I can't do that. My research and work take almost all my time. And on top of that I have to study," he said and continued before his friend could protest. "And no, I can´t just skip work as you very well know. Hell, Rukia´s definitely fuming with rage at the moment when I´m nowhere to be seen. She probably thinks I´m still sulking about the fruitless results of my raging with the Head-Captain." Ignoring the roll of eyes from his friend´s side he continued. "What were you planning to do tomorrow anyway?"

"I thought that we could just hang around in yer flat and relax," Grimmjow shrugged, accepting the change of topic.

Ichigo nodded his head taking a sip from his drink. After ten minutes of comfortable silence and downing drink after drink they were once again shaking with laughter for most ridiculous things, already passed the serious conversation line and just enjoying each other´s company.

As Grimmjow was enthralled in a tale of Starrk falling asleep during inking a tattoo, his phone rang singing a trololo song causing few people around them to look around.

"Goddam that devil brat of Lilynette and her bloody tricks! I´m having her head when I see her blonde ass!" Grimmjow snarled furiously while trying to pull the blaring device from his tight jeans.

"What?" he barked giving a murderous look that promised hellish pain to Ichigo who shook with suppressed laughter.

"Starrk you bastard! Ya know what day today is! This´s better be important or I´m gonna kick ya into the next day! And shut yer trap ya over-sized strawberry!"

At the furious shouting of his friend Ichigo cracked into a loud laugh not being able to suppress it anymore.

"What? Speak louder ya lazy-ass sloth. I can´t hear a shit yer saying! And Ichigo, stop laughing!"

Ichigo chuckled at his friend´s rude comments taking a long sip from his drink.

"Fuck, wait a bit. I can´t hear a shit yer saying," Grimmjow cursed, standing up from his seat, motioning to Ichigo that he was going out to speak. Receiving a nod as an answer he made his way to the door while shouting and cursing loudly all the way there.

Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes at his friend´s behavior as he made himself more comfortable on his chair, looking bored at his phone noticing that he had twenty missed calls and 37 messages. All from Rukia.

He tentatively opened a few messages, revealing the all of them were filled with question marks and rather foul language. Removing the rest of the messages, not even bothering to read them as he figured that the content was the same as the others'. _Sorry Rukia. Today´s only for Grimm. _After stuffing his phone back in his pocket he took a sip from his drink, enjoying the slight buzz in his head as he absentmindedly wondered how long Grimmjow was going to take his time. It was then when he heard a watery voice speaking beside him. "Same one."

He whipped his head around only to have his eyes widen at the sight before him.

On his side stood the most extraordinary man he had ever seen.

The man was wearing tight black jeans that hugged his legs perfectly, a belt with a big oval shaped silver buckle hung loosely around his hips. He had a crimson dress shirt with the first few buttons left undone, revealing a bit of a muscular torso. But what really did catch Ichigo´s attention was the stranger´s face. Or more precisely, his eyes.

The man´s skin was pale as marble, causing him to glow slightly under the poor lighting. His spiky hair was as pale as his snow-white skin. And under the unruly white locks was a pair of the most stunning eyes Ichigo had ever seen. The man´s irises were shining gold, glowing slightly and the sclera were pitch black.

The contrast between his pale white skin and hair and the intense deep dark eyes was shocking. A slight grin was marring his lips like he was pleased about something.

_No one should have eyes like that. Expect if they are contacts. He looks like some kind of demon or a mystic creature from the old fairy tales that I've read._

"So did your friend abandon you here?"

Ichigo snapped from his musings as the man talked nodding his head towards the exit where Grimmjow had disappeared.

Ichigo stared stupidly the man for seconds before understanding that the man was talking to him.

"Uh, n-no. He just had to answer his phone. He should be back any minute," he added at the end, feeling unsure in the presence of the other man. The man was highly attractive but something about him made Ichigo feel alert.

"Ah~ that´s a shame. I would've loved to have a man like you to spend time with me for a whole night." The pale man flashed a wide smirk for the stunned orange head. No one had ever talked to him like that. Sure many people had flirted with him because of his distinctive looks but not in the same suave manner as this man here. And he had a slightly old way of talking. Was the man serious?

U-um," Ichigo stuttered uncomfortably, trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. Name´s Shiro, nice to meet you," the man purred offering a pale hand.

Ichigo eyed the hand suspiciously but decided to act politely. "Ichigo," he said taking the offered hand in his own.

"Pleasure, _Ichigo_," Shiro purred sensually, holding the orange head´s hand a bit too long for Ichigo´s liking. _What´s taking Grimmjow so long?_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Shiro yawned widely, stretching his long legs, placing them elegantly on the chair in front of him. He was bored out of his mind.

He had finished all annoying paper work for his work and had come to this bar in order to find something to eat before heading home. Though he had had no luck so far.

_Isn't __there any suitable, good-looking prey with no company __in th__is goddam rat hole__? _He fumed silently to himself, feeling the thirst twisting and curling inside him like a restless snake, screaming attention.

Sighing loudly he tapped the table with his fingers, bringing a glass to his lips and taking a sip before grimacing a bit at the bitter taste. Red wine really wasn't much of a replacement for the real thing he craved.

Suddenly he heard a loud booming laugh from the direction of the bar. Whipping his head up his eyes landed on bright orange hair, a slender but muscular body and a handsome face and sparkling dark syrup eyes.

His pale lips pulled into a devilish grin. _Found one. _He eyed the laughing man carefully, annoyed noticing that his newly found target had company.

The man with the orangette had at least as ridiculous hair as the other. Maybe even more ridiculous. Teal colored hair was framing the man´s sharp and strong features, a wide predatory grin on his lips and a muscular body could be seen underneath the white T-shirt, creating an intimating image. Every last bit of this man screamed danger.

Cursing his luck Shiro watched the duo laugh loudly and bicker friendly for a while, swirling the drink in his glass with his finger, deep in thought. He had found a perfect target that could satisfy his thirst. Now he had to figure out a plan to get him alone.

But it seemed that he had no need for a plan. The teal haired man suddenly rose from his seat and made his way over to the door, clutching a phone in his hand, shouting furiously into it.

Lips turning into a wide grin, Shiro slowly rose from his seat, making his way over to the bar where the orange head was occupied with watching his own phone.

"Same one," he said to a bartender, sitting beside the orangette who was deep in thought. Dark, chocolate eyes turned immediately towards him when he had spoken, eyes widening slightly.

Shiro pretended not to see the other´s amazed stare but took a sip from the glass the bartender had refilled.

"So~ did your friend abandon you here?" he asked casually tilting his head a little in the direction where the teal haired man had left, smirking at the blank expression on the orange head´s face before it turned into a surprised look.

"Uh~n-no. He just had to answer his phone. He should be back any moment."

Knowing already the answer Shiro flashed a smirk using a bit of his charm.

"Ah~ that´s a shame. I would've loved to have a man like you spend time with me for a whole night"

"U-um."

Sensing the orange head´s discomfort and uneasiness he turned his charm on properly saying: "Oh~ forgive my rudeness. Name´s Shiro, nice to meet you." He offered his hand, waiting for the suspicious orange head to take it. After a couple of seconds of hesitation the latter took his hand.

"Ichigo," he said in an uncertain tone.

"Pleasure, _Ichigo_," Shiro purred flashing a wide smirk, rolling the orange head´s name over his tongue like it was the sweetest thing in word as he enjoyed the feeling of the warm hand in his cold one, almost shuddering in delight at the sensation of warm, thick blood pulsing in the veins of the mortal. He reluctantly released the hand as he sensed the other´s discomfort, missing already the blissful warmth as the orange head snatched his hand back, looking vary.

At the movement Shiro watched his prey with mild surprise and irritation. It was the first time ever when someone could resist his charm so violently. Shiro felt a little offended about the fact, feeling a small stab in his pride. But he could not help but feel his interest towards his newly found target increase. It had been awhile since he had had a challenge. And Shiro loved to test his abilities and boundaries.

"So do you come here often," Shiro asked, determined to get his target to relax and to lower his guard so he could claim his prey.

"Sometimes yeah, when my friend drags me here when he wants a drink," orange head shrugged sipping on his drink. "You? I haven't seen you here before," he added eying suspiciously the pale man.

"This is my first time actually. I've just finished my work. I saw this place and decided to get something to _drink_," Shiro said a smirk tugging on corner of his lips as he put an emphasis on his last word, thinking of the true meaning of his comment. Oh he was getting something to drink alright. But not this pathetic beverage they were selling here. The thing that he was going to drink was much more satisfying and addicting than this useless thing they called alcohol.

The real drink of life was currently pumping through his orange headed companion´s veins, calling out to Shiro to sink his sharp canines into the, oh so tempting flesh. Shiro felt his mouth water at the sight of the other man´s throat move along the rhythm of him drinking the strong liquid.

"Oh. That explains it then. So uhm-Shiro, it was nice to talk with you and all but I think I have to check if my friend is ready."

Shiro snapped from his inner musings at the awkward-sounding voice of his prey. He raised his head just in time to see the orange head in progress of rising from his seat and leaving.

Faster than eye could see he grabbed the other man´s arm in vice grip, preventing him from moving and forcing him to face his darkened eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Why don't you sit down with me and wait till I finish my drink and then we could move somewhere more private," Shiro purred lowly in a watery voice, his voice dropping an octave and gaining a sharp edge to it.

"Uh-no, I don't think so. I'd rather go to look for my friend," orange head said in a confused voice, a frown marring his face.

Shiro opened his mouth in shock, too stunned to say anything. Before he could regain his composure the fiery haired man looked up, face lighting up and turning into a relieved expression.

"Grimm! Fucking finally!"

And in a blink of an eye the orange head had broken away from the pale man´s slackened grasp and hurried towards the teal haired, annoyed looking man.

Shiro watched with an stunned expression as the pair exchanged a couple of words and then the bigger man barked a loud laugh, putting a hand around the other man´s shoulders, causing the smaller man to stumble a bit before straightening himself and they started walking towards the exit. Not once did the orangette look behind back.

Shiro gripped his drink harder so he could feel it crack under his touch, grinding his teeth together as he, with narrowed eyes, glared in the direction of where the pair had vanished.

_What the hell just happened? _He couldn't believe that someone had been able to resist the full power of the call. It was ridiculous. It was impossible for a human to be able to resist a vampire´s call. Fight against it yes, if a human would have strong enough willpower but to be able to completely block the call? Impossible. Even a new born vampire could muster a call strong enough for humans not to be able to resist against it. But apparently here he had proven that someone could. And Shiro was sure that there wasn't anything wrong with his call. He could say with 113 years of experience that his call was perfect.

Jaw set in a tight line he gnawed at his bottom lip as he tried to come up with an answer. Coming up with a various of possible beginnings of explanations´ but only ending up in dead ends, he released his abused lips with an annoyed huff.

"Mind if I sit here?" He frowned as he heard sultry voice speak behind him. Impatiently raising his head and turning around he came face to face with a beautiful young woman.

Strawberry blond hair fell over her bare shoulders; a tight, short black dress hugged the woman´s generous curves shoving her well-developed breasts. A sweet and strong scent of vanilla perfume blew over Shiro, making him wrinkle his sensitive nose in disgust but underneath the strong smell he could sense much richer and darker scent that left his mouth watering.

Licking his pale lips Shiro let a smirk rule over his face, looking straight into hazy gray depths.

"Why of course. How could I refuse when such a delicious-looking person asks me," he purred voice dripping with unspoken promises of pleasure, satisfied noticing a bright blush and glassy eyes of his new victim.

"What's such a handsome man like you doing alone at this time of night?" the woman slurred pressing her breast against Shiro´s arm, a sly smile on her lips.

"Trying to find some company for tonight," he answered flashing a seductive smirk. Outside he looked as charming as ever working with his charm to seduce his prey but in inside he was burning. His instincts screaming at him to take the woman there and now, draining all blood from her curvaceous body.

"Maybe I can offer you my company?" Strawberry blonde husked in his ear, sliding a hand around his.

Looking down on the woman´s suggestive smile and glossy eyes a grin spread over his face. "Shall we move to more private location then?" he whispered in the other´s ear, voice once again adopting a watery and deep edge. He suavely rose from his seat taking the woman with him.

The blonde clung to his arm as they started making their way towards the exit but his thoughts still lingered on a certain orange haired man.

_Ichigo was it?_

A devilish grin tugged on his lips.

* * *

**Weell~? What do you think? **

**It´s damn long I know and I´m sorry that if it was boring in some parts but all things in this chapter are necessary. I really really liked the first and last part of this though. I think I managed to catch quite well the mood in the opening and it was a great fun to write Grimmjow in this^^ Writing Ichigo and Grimmjow´s friendship was the best thing I wrote there. I´ve noticed that people usually put Shiro and Grimmjow as pals but I see Ichi and Grimm to be suited best friends than Shiro and Grimm.  
**

**I think this story will be one of my favourite to write and I´m really looking forward to hear your opinion about it^^  
**


End file.
